Ducks Drive together
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Co-Written with Meme! Around the country in 10 weeks with Fulton, Portman, Banks, and Charlie in this Slashy Road Trip
1. Default Chapter

~* We don't own the Ducks. Damn it to hell.*~  
  
  
Charlie Conway looked at the picture on his bed room desk and sighed, it was only the fourth day of summer vacation and he was already bored out of his mind. Most of the Ducks had gone away for the summer and as much as he was in love with Banks, spending the entire vacation playing hockey and making out just wasn't really what he wanted to do. The only person he knew other then Adam that was going to be around was Fulton. That's when he had a great idea, reaching for the phone he could barely contain his excitement. Swiftly he tapped in Fulton's number and waited impatiently for Fulton to answer.  
  
"Yo?" Charlie could hardly hear the Bash Brother over the Nirvana CD that was blaring in the background   
  
"Fulton, it's Charlie. What are you doing for the next two months?" The Captain asked anxiously  
  
"Nothing big dude. I'm probably just gonna chill at home, watch some TV and maybe work on my slap shot, try not to miss Portman to much." Fulton flopped down onto his bed and pulled out a copy his favorite Superman comic  
  
"Good, you're coming on a road trip with me and Banksie." Of course he hadn't ran the idea by his boyfriend yet, but he knew odds were that Banks wouldn't disagree  
  
"Road trip? Yeah okay Spazway, and where are we going?"  
  
"We're gonna travel the country, come on it'll be fun. We can visit all the outa state Ducks and various other places. It'll be cool. Come on."  
  
"I'm not spending the next two months watching you and Banks play kissy-face."  
  
"You can bring Portman."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The boys made a few more arrangements before they hung up to call their significant others. Dean didn't take too much convincing however Adam turned out to be more difficult to get to agree then Charlie expected. Getting the cake-eater to consent to spending that much time away from a rink and puck was like trying to talk a fish into avoiding water.  
  
"It was nice of you to ask me first." Adam complained with a pout as Charlie stood in front of him spewing about his great idea  
  
"I didn't think you'd wanna spend all your time off sitting on your couch watching ESPN." Charlie stated slightly annoyed he knew Banks was going to cave in and go anyway so why did they have this stupid run around.  
  
"Well maybe I do." Banks crossed his arms like an indignant six year old  
  
"So you don't wanna spend it sleeping with me in various hotel rooms, I guess I'll go without you then. I'm gonna go home and pack. Love you." He quickly pecked Adam's cheek and headed out his boyfriend's bedroom door. Just when he reached the Banks' hallway he was stopped.  
  
"Charlie wait come back here."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Don't call me dear. When did you wanna leave?"  
  
Two days later Fulton, Charlie and Banks were tying luggage to the roof of Fulton's beat up old Bronco and stuffing stuff in every available crevasse. Being on the road for ten weeks was going to require a lot of supplies.  
  
"Okay are we all loaded and ready to go?" Charlie clapped his hands together in his 'I'm the leader' manner  
  
"Yeah, this is the last of it." Fulton hurled a duffle bag into the back and climbed out of the SUV   
  
"Good. You're driving first since it's your car." Charlie declared sliding into the back seat  
  
"Off to get Portman." Banks noted, though it came out more of a giggle as he got in near Charlie who was already trying to get fresh  
  
"I am not spending the next sixty days dealing with this you two." Fulton warned getting in the drivers seat  
  
"Oh you'll get yours soon enough Fult, then you'll be steaming up the windows on your own. Now on to Chicago." Charlie pointed in the direction of the street and the three exited the driveway and entered their adventure. 


	2. ch2

~Hi, this is Hippy Flower and this is my chapter. I hope you enjoy it. First Chapter was Meme's and this is mine and then will be hers again, all right here we go!~  
  
Fulton practically ran to the front door, excited to see his Dean. He knocked and as soon as Portman came to the door he pounced, knocking both of them to the floor.  
"DEAN!"He exclaimed, not caring that he sounded a little childish.  
"Hey Fulton,"he said with a smile and kissed his boyfriend.  
They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Breaking apart both boys looked up to see Charlie and Adam standing in the doorway. Dean grinned at them.  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
"Well, we came to see if you two were coming, imagine our surprise to find you on your back with Fulton on you,"Charlie teased.  
"Hey, don't look at me,"Portman Exclaimed,"Fulton pounced on me, I just retaliated with a kiss."  
"Well, I think we should head out don't you?"Adam asked. The other's nodded and Fulton got off of Dean and helped him up.  
"Let's get your stuff,"he exclaimed happily and pulled on Portman's hand.  
"Ok Ok, you two can wait out there, it will only take us a minute,"Dean told the other two as he and Fulton went down to his room. As soon as they were in there he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss,"I missed you."  
"I missed you too, now let's get your stuff and we can start our next ten weeks together on the road,"Fulton said. He picked up one of the bags lying on Portman's bed and made his way out to the SUV with Dean following.   
They eventually managed to get all of Portman's things squashed into the back with their stuff.   
"So where should we head first?"Banks asked.  
"I think we should head to Maine to visit Julie first, sound good to you guys?"Charlie asked.  
"Sure,"Fulton shrugged, and once more hugged Dean.  
"Well let's go,"Adam exclaimed, now getting into the whole road trip mood.  
They all piled into the SUV and began driving. It soon became known to all of them that it was going to be an interesting trip as a song both Portman and Fulton knew came on the radio and it was instantly turned up really loud and both of the boys began singing along.  
Meanwhile, Adam and Charlie were both in the back kissing and gossiping. They couldn't help but giggle when Dean put his hand on Fulton's thigh.  
When the song finished Fulton turned down the radio,"So what did your parents all say about you coming on this trip?"  
"My mother was happy to get me out of the house and not as she put it 'moping about'"Charlie said with a grin.  
"My parents told me I was a big boy and could go if I wanted to, just to be careful."Adam smiled at Charlie.  
Portman grinned,"My mother told me not to distract the driver."He said slyly.  
"Ooooohhhhhhh, munchies!"Charlie exclaimed, pulling out a bag of chips he found.   
Dean reached back for a chip, but his hand was smacked away. He turned and glared at Charlie, who held the back of chips like it was his most prized possessions.  
"No, Bad Portman, get your own!"He stuck his tongue out.  
Once more Dean grabbed at the bag, and that time snagged a few before Charlie moved the bag out of the way.  
Banks reached over and Charlie gave his boyfriend a bright smile and gave him some chips.  
Portman frowned,"Oh I see how it is!" He turned back to Fulton,"Fult, Charlie's being mean to me!"  
Fulton chuckled, and glanced in the rearview mirror,"Charlie, you'd better share with my boyfriend, he's bigger than you."  
Charlie seemed to think that over for a moment before handing the chips to Dean, who looked very smug.  
"you may have one the battle,"Charlie muttered,"but you won't win the war."  
That comment was met with a bright grin from Portman and Fulton....oh yes, the trip would be very interesting 


	3. Meeting Issa

Adam blinked a few times to focus them on the sprawling highway in front of him. Fulton and Dean were curled up together in the back seat sleeping soundly and Charlie was beside him in the passenger seat looking so angelic with his eyes closed and a soft smile playing on his lips. If Banks hadn't been driving him her would've leaned over and kissed him sweetly. After all the whining he'd done about that trip, he was glad he'd allowed Charlie to talk him into it, he was certain he'd have a great time.  
  
It was about the third hour of Banksie behind the wheel before Charlie woke up, a funny pattern pressed into his cheek from the car seat.   
  
"I was supposed to stay awake to keep you company, why didn't you wake me up?" Charlie stretched a little and put his hand on his boyfriends knee  
  
"You looked too cute to disturb." Banks smiled  
  
"Awww, thanks babe. You look pretty cute yourself."  
  
"Speaking of cute, look at them." Adam looked in the rearview mirror and nodded at the zonked out Bash Brothers  
  
"They're too cute together." Charlie stated "You know, I think they are us two years ago."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you implying we're not cute anymore?"  
  
"Of course not, you're adorable."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me dear." Adam sighed and pulled the Bronco over to the side of the road  
  
"You're not gonna leave me on the side of the high way in the middle of Ohio are you?" Charlie teased  
  
"Nope. But I'm tired so we're stopping for a while and with the Bashes out like a light I thought maybe I could get a goodnight kiss."  
  
"Why Adam you're being so forward, I'm impressed." Charlie shifted over on the seat and brought his lips to Banksie's  
  
The two were in a passionate embrace when Charlie pulled away and stifled a laugh  
"Um Adam, what state are we suppose to be in?"  
  
"Ohio why?"  
  
"That sign right there says we're in Indiana."  
"You're kidding me?"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Shit, we're lost."  
  
"Should we get Portman and Fulton up?"  
  
"No, let em sleep. We can tell him in the morning." Banks leaned his head on Conway's shoulder and closed his eyes gently, not in any hurry for the day to break.  
  
When morning came the four boys, took to the road again this time hoping to find someone that could give them some direction. Luckily they happened to stumble across a girl about their age shooting some pucks into a suitcase in an alleyway, Fulton style. It was early and she was the only person around so she was really the only option.  
  
"Um, could you help us? We're lost." Charlie rolled down his window and waved the girl to SUV  
  
"Sure, wait you're Charlie Conway. Who else is in there with you? Do you have Fulton and Portman in there?" The girl charged toward the Bronco her black hair flying every where  
  
"Hey." Fulton stuck his hand out the window to shake hands with the hyper girl  
  
"What's up?" Portman greeted  
  
"I love you two, you're so hot. I know you're gay it's tragic for me, but I love picturing you together. Oh Issa by the way."  
  
"Dean, Fulton, Adam and Charlie."  
  
"I know, I know, I love you guys. Fulton's the reason I'm shooting into the suitcase. So how can I help you?"  
  
"Can you help us get to Maine?" Banks asked from the drivers seat  
  
"Sure." So Issa rambled off a list of direction and the guys thanked her and drove away. Little did they know Issa had just given them the complete wrong directions and was sending them to Massachusetts, in fact she'd given them instructions directly to her internet friend Meme's house. And the other girl was just as big of a fan as Issa, only she was obsessed with Banks. The boys were in for a treat. 


	4. Meme in Massachusetts

Dean grinned over at his boyfriend, who was currently asleep with his head practically out the window. He smiled, it was four in the afternoon and everyone other than him had bee asleep since noon. He sighed, he supposed that was good because none of them would be happy when they found out that the girl in Indiana had told them the wrong directions 3 days ago. That day he had started seeing signs for Fall River, Massachusetts. He knew he probably should have stopped and asked for correct directions but he figured if Issa wanted them to be in MA that much they would continue following her directions.  
Glancing behind him he saw that Banksie and Charlie were cuddled up so close together they were practically one person. He glanced at Fulton again quickly, go he loved him.  
  
**  
About an hour later Fulton woke up and glanced around.  
"Dean, where are we?"He asked his boyfriend who glanced at a piece of paper and turned right onto Fifth street.  
"We are in Fall River, Massachusetts."Portman said, smiling at his boyfriend.  
"Why?"Adam asked from the backseat, both of the boys awake now.  
"Well I decided that if that girl in Indiana wanted us here bad enough to go through all the directions, we might as well see what she wanted."Dean said with a smile.  
"That's all fine and dandy, but we are supposed to be in Maine, not Massachusetts."Charlie exclaimed.  
"Sheesh, Conway, fine, we'll ask directions."Fulton exclaimed,"don't cry about it."  
"I wasn't crying,"Charlie pouted.  
Adam smiled and kissed him.  
Portman sighed and pulled over, he saw a girl and exclaimed,"Oh shit, is that the girl from Indiana? What's she doing here?"  
"No, it's not the same girl, but they look almost exactly alike. Let's ask her for directions!"Adam exclaimed.  
Fulton hollered out the window,"Hey, can you help us?We're lost!"  
"Sure"the girl called and crossed the street to the Bronco, halfway there her eyes widened and she ran towards that SUV,"HOLY SHIT!! YOU'RE FULTON REED and Dean Portman, oh god you are sexy, and BANKSIE!!!WOW I AM IN HEAVEN!"  
"We're trying to get to Maine,"Dean said, slightly puzzled, this girl reminded him of the other one in many ways.  
"Maine, what are you doing way over here, you are slightly lost eh? I'm Meme by the way, and I totally adore you Adam Banks and Portman you are so fine!"  
"Well see,"Charlie said, slightly put off by the way the girl was staring at his man,"in Indiana we met a girl name Issa and she gave us directions here..."  
"ISSA?"Meme yelled, then whistled,"I have got to remember to thank that girl."  
"You know her?"Adam asked.  
"Know her? She's my sister of course I know her!"Meme laughed and then poked Fulton, who glared at her,"can I see you kiss Dean,"She asked,"Oh and Banksie and Charlie, you kiss too?"  
Portman sighed, then will you give us 'Real' directions and not bogus ones to your friend's house?"  
"Sure,"She said happily.  
Dean sighed and gently pulled his boyfriend to him and kissed his lips gently and turned and stuck his tongue out at Charlie who was snickering. Charlie grabbed Adam and kissed him, hard.  
Meme grinned when the boys were finished,"Ok, here's how you get to Maine..."she said and grabbed a pen and grabbed Fultons's arm and began to sketch and write out directions and a map,"there you go."Before she turned to leave she turned and grabbed Adam and kissed and took off at a run with a shout over her shoulder,"BYE BOYS"  
As Dean started the Bronco, everyone was a little put out.  
"Was it just me, or was she worse than the other one,"Fulton asked in a wry tone.  
"She was worse!"Charlie said, glaring at Banks who was shocked.  
"A girl kissed me,"He said in a strange voice,"I don't like girls, and one kissed me."  
"At least it wasn't another guy, then Charlie would be jealous,"Portman said with a laugh, he grabbed Fulton's arm,"let's see, how do we get outta here?"  
"Yes, let's go,"Adam said, staring as he saw the police arresting some guy with a suitcase,"this town is scary, look he just busted that guy for drugs I bet."  
"Oh, don't worry Banksie, reminds me of home,"Fulton laughed and he too watched at the police shove the man into the car.  
Dean shrugged and started the SUV and off they went, following the directions on Fulton's arm. 


	5. McDonalds and Phone 's

Charlie tapped his hands impatiently on the steering wheel, it was just his luck he got stuck driving the day the rest of the guys decide that the cookies and chips they packed weren't good enough to survive on anymore. He'd been persuaded by Adam's insistent nagging ( 'Honey if you don't feed me soon I'm gonna starve to death and you'll miss me.') to pull over at a rest stop McDonald's and let the rest of the partial flock out to get burgers twenty minutes ago and from what he could see through the Plexiglas window they were still reading the menu. He's was growing more agitated with each passing minute and made a mental note that if they weren't out in ten minutes he was leaving without them.  
  
Luckily for them they came rushing out nine minutes and fifty five seconds later, reaching the SUV just as Charlie was about to slam it into reverse.  
  
"I bought you a double quarter pounder and fries." Banks grinned and handed the driver his food  
  
"Thanks." Charlie took the burger with a small smile, that was until her saw the name Derrick written on his boyfriends palm followed by a phone number. "Who's Derrick?"  
  
Portman and Fulton both shared a glance in he backseat before letting out uncomfortable coughs. They knew how jealous Charlie could get about little things so having some strange guy ink his digits on Conway's man was not going to be a tame scene.  
  
"The cashier at Mickey D's, why?" Banksie did his best to look innocent  
  
"Why is his phone number on your hand?"  
  
"Cuz the Bashes went in together so he didn't hit on them but little ol' me was all by myself cuz my fella wouldn't come with me." At that point it was declared by all that Adam was to have no more soda, it was causing him to talk like a Southern Belle.  
  
After another hour the four boys came across a sign that read 'Welcome to Maine'. Looked like that the second scary fan had actually managed to get them where they were headed. The ride from the border to Bangor where Julie lived, seemed to take longer then it took to get to the state because they were almost there and they knew it.  
  
"Um guys." Charlie began looking in the rearview mirror at Fulton and Dean who were wrestling over the Game boy  
  
"Yeah?" The said in unison looking up from the comprising position they were in  
  
"Does Julie know we're coming?"  
  
"Ummm." Fulton stuttered  
  
"Banks was supposed to call her." Portman alleged  
  
"Hmm?" Banksie looked up from his cross word puzzle confused  
  
"Oh this oughta be real fun." The Captain groaned turning on the blinker and pulling on to the female goalie's street, and hoping she didn't kill them. 


	6. AT Julie's

Julie was sitting on the couch in her spacious living room watching the latest N'Sync video when there was a knock at her door. She clicked on the TV with a sigh and walked grumpily over to answer it.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She shrieked throwing her arms around Charlie's neck  
  
"Alright Jules, unhand my man." Adam joked "Now give me a hug."  
  
After greetings were spoken and pleasantries exchanged, Julie stepped back allowing the boys into the house.  
  
"Ugh, guys you don't smell so hot." She crinkled her nose at the odor that was beginning to fill her house  
  
"Well we've been in the car for four days." Portman allotted putting his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Ewww, um do you guys wanna use the shower?"  
  
"Oh me first." Fulton shot to his feet "Where is it?"  
  
The other four teens snorted their laughter and the goalie managed to give the directions to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Jules where's your bedroom?" Charlie asked with a mouth full of pretzels that had been sitting in a dish on the end table  
  
"Upstairs. Do you guys wanna see?" She offered  
  
"Of course."  
  
The group trumped up the flight of stairs to the second floor and settled into Julie's room. Everything was white and yellow and covered with flowers. Her room looked like something out of Good House Keeping. They were going through her CD collection and touching just about everything when they heard a thud from the bathroom.  
  
"That couldn't have been good." Julie groaned running out to check on Fulton  
  
She found him standing in the middle of the bathroom surrounded by lotions, powders and a few more miscellaneous toiletries that had been stored on a shelf above the sink minutes before.  
  
"What happened?" She queried starting to pick up all the things littering the floor  
  
"I was reaching for the aftershave and everything fell." Fulton answered  
  
"Okay, I'll clean it up. You go send in the next person, I'm going down stairs to make lunch."  
  
An hour later Jules game back up the stairs carrying a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. The water was still running in the shower but she'd heard it go off two times already, meaning who ever was in now was the last stinky Duck.  
  
"I got food guys, somebody open the door." She called out from the hallway and Portman let her in.  
  
"Grub awesome." Fulton growled attacking the sandwiches  
  
"Hey Jules, what color is this." Banks extended his hand to display the nail polish he was wearing  
  
"Purple panic." The girl answered as Charlie came in, dripping all over her carpet  
  
"Aww you cooked, thanks Julie." The captain reached for something to eat  
  
"Yes I did." The muscles in the pretty blondes body were starting to tighten from stress "I'm going to take a hot bath." She let out an exasperated sigh and left for the tub.  
  
The hot bath that Julie was hoping would relax her however turned out to only make things worse. There was only about a minute left of hot water, all the towels were soaking wet and to top it all off she was out of conditioner.  
  
"Who used the last of my conditioner?" She snarled trying to run a comb through her viciously tangled hair.  
  
"I did." Dean replied  
  
"That stuff cost me fifteen dollars a bottle! You guys have been here three hours and you're already driving me nuts!" The girl snapped tossing the comb across the room  
  
"Is this a bad time to tell you about this?" Charlie stood and gestured to the huge stain of red on her snow white rug.  
  
"Please tell me that's not tomato soup on my floor."  
  
"It is." Fulton nodded  
  
"That's it, out, out! Everyone out!" She shouted pushing the guys out of her room.  
  
"Well that sucked." Portman observed getting into the back seat  
  
"Yes it did. Where to next?" Adam bounced into the drivers seat and flipped the SUV into reverse.  
  
"Florida, gotta see Luis." Charlie responded looking at the route map  
  
"Miami, here we come!" 


End file.
